


Push

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark





	Push

**Title:** Push  
**Fandom:** due South  
**Rating:** R  
**Length:** 222 words  
**Prompt:** Well. Technically, the prompt is "liquorice", but I took a bit of advantage of the British spelling and separated it into "liquor" and "ice". ([](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/) helped me with splitting the word, by the way. She also beta'ed for me, and listened to me emo for a while. She is obviously a goddess, and I bow before her.)

* * *

 

Ben likes it when Ray drinks.

He'd never admit this to anyone, least of all Ray, although from the knowing look Ray gives him as Ray takes the bottle down from above the refrigerator, he has likely figured it out. Ben realizes that he shouldn't, well, not _encourage_ this behavior, exactly, but... a fully sober Ray hesitates. Isn't quite so tactile. Isn't quite so _free_. An outsider might suggest that Ray is plenty free, that he touches other people more than he should. Ben doesn't think so.

Give Ray a beer, and his kisses get a little looser, a little messier. A martini, and Ray no longer has that shadow of doubt that creeps into his eyes when Ben has Ray underneath him when they're sprawled out on the couch. A scotch on the rocks, or two, and Ben can almost guarantee that Ray will get rough - biting, scratching, _pushing_ Ben. Until he breaks, and pushes back.

"Wanna drink, Fraser?" Ray murmurs in Ben's ear. His breath is hot on Ben's neck as he leans into him, forcing Ben to give in and take a step back against the kitchen counter.

"No, I shouldn't," Ben says, just like always. He'd rather watch. "You go ahead."

Ray breathes out a laugh and reaches for his glass.


End file.
